


Elves and mistletoes

by Briallen



Series: Little miracles [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: Eliott sharply turns to the side and with that movement bumps into someone, who falls down.Eliott looks at that person and seeschristmas elf.On the ground.The green and red clothes, high spike boots and that long hat with jingle bells.All of it."Oh my fucking god!" Eliott whispers, terrified. "I killed a christmas elf!" his eyes go wide as he kneels next to that poor elf.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Little miracles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578766
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134





	Elves and mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> I watched lundi 17h21 aka minute par minute clip, and I noticed Lucas´ ears. They look like elves ears, seriously. Inspired me to write this.  
> Hope you´ll like it. 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS. ♥

...

  
2 weeks. 2 weeks left till Christmas. 2 weeks left and Eliott has literally zero gifts for his love ones. He has nothing. He wasn't in the mood for shopping for months and now it's almost late and he still didn't have anything.

  
Fuck.

  
He hates it. He hates that this holidays are all about the rush and spending money in stupid malls and shopping centres full of people who are all grumpy because of exactly that.

  
And he loves Christmas. He loves the sparkly atmosphere, snow, Christmas trees and lights and everything. But not this rush and noise and people. All around him. 

  
Eliott is in the mall right now, and he's grumpy. He's grumpy because he doesn't know what to buy and where to find that. That something. Something he doesn't know what is it. Yet.

  
Jesus, someone saves him. _Please._

  
His grumpiness grows when he's stopped by small crowd of people, blocking the way.

  
"Excuse me...," he says but none of them reacts. They still standing there. And lots of children, too.   
Freaking small people all around him.

  
"May I?" he tries again, a little louder.

  
Nothing.

  
Eliott lets out frustrated sigh.

  
"Move!" he calls out loud and startles those people, who look at him now and finally, _finally_ , move to the side, let him pass around.

  
"Thanks...," Eliott murmurs and rushes away.

  
After what feels like eternity, he's holding several bags in his hands, hopes he's got everything he wanted... when this family with two kids and third in the baby carriage stop right in front of him, cut his way out, forcing him to stop and go around.

  
"Fucking shit-" he has no nerves left in his body for this.

  
Eliott sharply turns to the side and with that movement bumps into someone, who falls down.

  
Eliott looks at that person and sees

christmas elf.

On the ground.

  
Green and red clothes, high spike boots and that long hat with jingle bells.

All of it.

  
"Oh my fucking god!" Eliott whispers, terrified. _"I killed a christmas elf!"_ his eyes go wide as he kneels next to that poor elf.

  
Elfie boy groans and opens his eyes.

  
Eliott stares.

  
He never saw anything coloured like _this_ before.

  
"What the hell...," the boy groans, looking at Eliott. "Oh fuck, am I dead? Oh no, right before Christmas? Why?!"

  
"N-no, no you're not," says Eliott, relieved. He was scared for a minute that he became an elf murderer. He loves elves. He would never forgive himself, if he would hurt one of these precious creatures.   
(Yes, Eliott knows it´s not a real elf - probably, he´s not crazy, thank you very much.)

  
"Are you sure about that?" the boy asks again and slowly lifts himself up to sit. 

  
"Yeah, you´re okay," Eliott repeats and watches him curiously.

  
"Hm... I don´t know, I can see some heaven creature in front of me," says the boy, looking at Eliott. 

  
Fuck. Eliott blushes and looks down. 

In that moment someone passes by and hits Eliott with heavy bag to his head and he falls down on that poor boy. 

  
"Oh my lord, I´m so sorry," he says and stands up, pulling for the boy´s hand to pick him up, too. 

  
"All good, I´m still in one piece," says elf and smiles at him. And seriously, Eliott never saw something so endearing. He hears ringing in his ears, and it´s a little confusing, before he realizes, that it´s those jungle bells on elf´s clothes what´s ringing here. 

  
"It´s so embarrassing, sorry again," Eliott says, suddenly a little shy. 

  
"Look," says the elf. "I´m wearing red and white striped tights," he points at his legs covered by tights with amused smile. Eliott chuckles. "So don´t tell me, what´s embarrassing here, okay?" 

  
"I think it´s cute," says Eliott and shrugs. Elfie boy's smile grows wider. 

  
"I have to go," says the elf, looking around. "Back to work, or my boss will kill me."

  
And Eliott doesn´t want to let him go. Not yet. He´s adorable. Jingle bells ring with his every movement. And he really has even spiked ears like real elf. Not as big as elves in fairytales. Actually pretty small spiked ears, peeking out from under the hat.  
Eliott is enamoured. He wants to whisper to that ears soft little secrets under the cover of the night-

  
Woah woah woah, _slow the fuck down, man._

  
"You know, it may sound wierd to you but Santa´s gonna be pissed if I´ll come late again. He has bunch of other elves but he needs me the most, you know?" says elfie boy with such a serious voice that Eliott has to laugh. 

  
"Okay, I get it," he says and elf turns around to leave. 

  
And no, please, _no! Wait!_

  
"Wait!" Eliott says without thinking about what he wants to say. Elf turns back to him with small smile. Eliott looks down, takes a deep breath and looks up at him again. 

Yeah, not helping. He´s still breathtaking. 

  
"W-what´s your name?" he stutters after what feels like ages, but were just seconds, apparantely. 

  
"Lucas. I´m Lucas," he says and Eliott grins at him. It´s so pretty. It suits him so well. "And yours?" 

  
"Mine what?" asks Eliott, watching the boy with smile on his lips. How are his eyes so so so blue that Eliott can see there all shades of all seas from all over the world, oh dear lord. The longer Eliott´s looking at him, the prettier this boy is, seriously, what is this? It´s impossible and Eliott doesn´t know how to handle those feelings rising deep in his chest. 

And pants. 

  
"Your name. What is your name?" Elfie boy laughs. Lucas, his name is Lucas. And oh, yeah, he was asking something. 

  
"Uh... Eliott," Eliott says. "My name is Eliott."

  
"Eliott," says Lucas and Eliott blushes again, when he hears the sound of his name on Lucas´ tongue. "Well, it was nice to bumping into you," Lucas smiles and shakes his head, jingle bells ringing all around them. "Come to say hi to Santa´s village, if you´ll have time sometimes, maybe... I mean, if you want, no pressure." 

  
The hell yes Eliott wants. 

  
He nods. 

  
"But please, be careful around that old guy, he´s grumpy and mean. Not like that nice grandpa from fairytales, trust me," Lucas makes a face and Eliott laughs again. 

  
He wants to sing. 

  
He wants to sing from the roof tops about this boy. He's so endlessly adorable. 

  
"Okay, I´ll remember that," he says. 

  
Lucas smiles. "Good," he says and then he turns and runs away, ringing all around him. He sounds like walking fairytale. 

  
And Eliott is so gone.

  
...

  
The next day, Eliott came to the mall, again. 

  
Yes, he did it, _again_. 

  
People everywhere. Crowds. Literal fucking crowds. 

  
He went straight to the Santa´s village in the middle of the mall and signs up the part time job there.

If he´s crazy? Maybe a little. But he really wants to spend more time with elf Lucas and he was thinking about it... It would be so wierd if he would spending his days standing next to the Santa´s village, looking longingly on Lucas, no?   
It would be super wierd. 

  
So instead of standing next to the village, he will be _in_ the village. Working with him. Get to know him. 

  
But then

  
Then he recieved the costume and he was sent to the back room to change into that. 

  
But it´s not green and red and white, like elf´s costume looks like. It´s brown. Fluffy. It looks like a fucking plushie. 

  
It´s deer suit. 

  
_Oh goodness._

  
It´s brown plushie overal. Oh and there are the raindeer antlers and... red nose. 

  
Eliott laughs. He laughs because it actually is pretty hilarious. It's absurd. And also because it hits him right there, when he stands in front of the mirror in this clothes (which was very comfortable and warm and he likes it a little too much), putting the antlers on his head. It hits him right there, that he could just go and ask Lucas to go out with him. Ask him out on a date. But no, he had to be this extra. 

  
But it was funny. It was so funny. He has to laugh at himself. 

  
"Oh my fucking god," the voice Eliott wanted to hear says behind him and he turns just to see Lucas in his elf costume, looking at Eliott with open mouth. Eliott blushes a little. Again. Why is he keep doing that? "This is the cutest thing I´ve ever seen," says Lucas and looks Eliott up and down. 

  
"Oh, and you didn´t see everything, yet," says Eliott and put on the red nose. 

  
"Dear lord," Lucas put one hand on his heart and closes his eyes. Eliott laughs. It was so easy, talking with Lucas. Relax in his proximity. Why is everything so easy with him? They see each other for the second time and everything is so normal and good and like... like they knew each other since forever. 

  
"Oh my god, I can call you dear now, because, you´re a deer, that´s awesome oh shit I always wanted to do something like that, talking in ambiguity, I love it!" Lucas is grinning at him and Eliott´s heart is melting like a snowflakes on palm. 

  
Eliott isn´t even embarrassed. He loves the jumpsuit. It was so comfy, like pajamas. He doesn´t feel awkward in the red nose and definitely not in the deer antlers. It´s really a little cute, he has to admit. 

  
"Okay, elfie, whatever you want," says Eliott like it´s a joke but it isn´t. Not for him. Whatever Lucas wants. Because he´s beautiful. And he´s blushing now, and it´s adorable. 

  
Lucas coughs. "So, may I ask, what are you doing here?"

  
"I was changing into this," says Eliott, despite the fact he knows exactly what Lucas means by his question. 

  
"Okay, but what are you doing here, in Santa´s village?" 

  
"You told me to stop by, no?"

  
"Yeah... but... _work_ here?" Lucas has this confused smile on his face and Eliott has to look around if he sees some mistletoe. 

  
He finds none. 

  
Fuck. 

  
"Oh, yeah, wierd shit. I was chilling at home, you know, and suddenly the phone rings. Santa´s secretary called me that they´re missing one raindeer and they need me," Eliott shrugs. "And who am I to not help Santa, right?" he shakes his head with raised eyebrow. "I´m not Grinch, I don´t want to ruin Christmas," Eliott might be giving a little too much into his story, but he likes the amused smile on Lucas´ face. "So, here I am." 

  
"Really?" Lucas asks. "But it´s wierd, because that´s me who is Santa´s secretary. And I didn´t call you," he frowns. Eliott´s trying his best not to laugh. 

"Really?" Eliott asks. Lucas hums. "That's kinda hot." Lucas snorts and laughs. "I thought you´re an elf."

  
"Yeah," Lucas says like it´s obvious. "I am elf secretary."

  
"I see," Eliott looks him up and down and he´s grinning like never. 

  
Lucas´ grinning too. 

  
....

  
So yeah, the next two weeks it goes like that. Eliott is a raindeer and Lucas is elf, they work together in Santa´s village. They´re bringing kids to Santa, put them on his lap and wait until they tell him their wishes, then Lucas or Eliott takes them and brings them back to their parents. 

  
It´s fun. It´s fun, because they´re making it fun. Lucas is really calling him _dear_. It´s so cute from his mouth, that Eliott´s contantly melting and melting and smiling like never. 

  
Christmas is coming. Eliott wants to ask Lucas, if he wants to go out with him, for a date. He really wants to ask him out. But they never have the oportunity. They are too busy, because kids coming and coming and it feels like there are kids from all over the world, because Eliott thinks it´s not possible to have so many kids just in Paris, neither in whole France. Too many, too many. 

  
The day before Christmas is Eliott´s last day in work. He won´t be working on Christmas day, because he has to prepare his home for Christmas, his parents coming from their business trip in Canada. He has to prepare the apartment and cook dinner and honestly, he can´t wait. 

  
He has a break for lunch, so he´s in the back room, when Lucas opens the door and joins him. 

  
"Hi," Lucas smiles, coming closer. 

  
"Hey," Eliott breathes a laugh. "Want some?" he hands a sandwitch to Lucas. 

  
"Um, yeah, thanks," says Lucas and takes the food. He looks at it for a moment, then up to Eliott, and then up up up to the ceiling. Eliott mirrors him and looks up and there

there is a mistletoe. Hanging from the chandelair. Right above their heads.

  
_Oh._

  
How did it get there?

  
Eliott looks down at Lucas who´s already looking back at him. With those big blue pools what his eyes are. Eliott steps closer. He feels the warmth of Lucas´ body, they are only few inches apart. They are so close that Eliott feels Lucas´ breath on his face and if Eliott just leans a little little closer, they could ki-

  
"Lucas, we need you there!" calls loudly one of other elves (Eliott doesn´t really remember his name), makes him and Lucas jump away from each other.

  
Fucking shit.

  
"I... uh... I should go back there," says Lucas and hessitantly takes a few steps back. Eliott coughs, trying to cover his dissapointment. He should kiss him. He should kiss him now. 

  
Eliott takes steps closer to Lucas. 

  
"Lucas, for god´s sake, come here!" the other elf enters the room, grabs Lucas´ hand and pull him out of there. 

  
Lucas leaves the room with the sandwitch in his hand and one last desperate look in Eliott´s way. 

  
...

  
Eliott is proud of himself, when he's looking at the table in dining room. It looks absolutely perfect and absolutely christmas-like. There are plates decorated with red and gold stripes, there are candles and napkins with little christmas trees. Shampagne glasses. Everything what you would want to find on the table on Christmas eve. His parents are coming from their business trip from Canada this evening and Eliott is excited. 

  
When he's balancing hot turkey from the oven, his phone rings.

  
"Darling? Halo?" his mother's voice speaks to his ear.

  
"Yeah, mom, where are you? Dinner is ready, you supposed to be here like two hours ago," says Eliott because yeah, his parents should be already here.

  
"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry, our flight was declained. It's snow storm here. Or, no, not here, but somewhere between Canada and France."

  
"You kidding, right?" Eliott can't believe it.

  
"I wish. But no. I'm sorry?" his mother says apologeticaly but Eliott is dissapointed.

And pissed.

  
"Mom, you're in fucking Canada. You're flight supposed to leave last night. Why are you telling me this now?"

  
"Oh I'm sorry, maybe I and your father have tons of other things to worry about, for example booking hotel for another night or two or I don´t really know how long it takes and we had to find our luggages again and-" she starts to sound angry too.

  
"Yeah so neither of you have twenty seconds to text me, right?" says Eliott and ends the call.

Then he slams the kitchen counter. "Fuck!"

  
He looks at the shiny table. He looks at the turkey which looks delicious. It's Christmas eve. It´s Christmas eve and his parents should be here. He made so much food. He made everything ready. He was so excited.   
It´s fucking Christmas eve and Eliott loves Christmas with them.   
_It´s Christmas eve._

  
"Fuck it. Fuck it all," Eliott says, put on his brown coat, slips into his shoes and goes out.

  
...

  
Walking through the Paris streets on Christmas eve is not as sad as he thought it would be.

  
There are lights, everywhere. On every tree. There are light deers and snowmen and stars and twinkling snowflakes in windows. It's beautiful. Christmas trees, lights lights lights and more lights and there's elf...

  
Wait, _what?_

  
_Elf?_

  
"Lucas?" Eliott calls out but his voice sounds weak with disbelief.

  
Lucas' head snaps up with the sound of his name. He has black coat over his elf costume. He even wears the stupid hat and shoes with jingle bells.

  
And he looks adorable.

  
"Oh man, hi," he grins at Eliott. "What are you doing here? It's fucking Christmas eve!" he says and stands up from the bench he was sitting on. 

  
"Could ask you the same question," says Eliott and comes closer. Lucas' has pink cheeks and nose and red lips and he's the cutest thing Eliott has ever seen.

"Yeah, well, my boss forgot me here, so..." he shrugs and the jingle bells on his hat ring with that movement. 

  
"Your boss?"

  
"Yeah, Santa," says Lucas like it´s the most obvious thing. 

  
Eliott laughs. "What? Forgot you here? What do you mean by that?"

  
"I mean, it´s Christmas eve and he flew away with all his raindeers and elves and he forgot about me, because I took a short nap and when I woke up, he was just... gone," Lucas shrugs. 

  
Oh dear lord, he´s perfect as he´s saying all this with all his seriousness.

  
"But it´s okay, I guess, I mean... look how beautiful it is here," Lucas waves his hand around and Eliott looks and really. It is beautiful. Nobody's around, it's quiet and the square, where they are, shining, and the snow falling and sparkling with all those lights.

  
"Yes, it truly is beautiful," says Eliott quietly. They are quiet for a moment, looking around and it's peaceful. 

  
"They forgot about you, too?" Lucas asks and Eliott is confused. 

  
"Who?"

  
"Santa and his team. You´re one of his raindeers, no?"

  
Eliott decides to play along with him. "Not anymore, I was fired."

  
Lucas´ eyes widen and there are mirrored all those lights and it´s beautiful and breathtaking. "Oh no, my dear, why?" he asks, sadly. 

  
Eliott shrugs. "I don´t know how to fly."

  
"That sucks," Lucas says. "I would like to ride yo- uh.. I mean.. nothing," he´s all shy and his cheeks are pink and then red and Eliott laughs. 

  
Then Eliott looks at Lucas and speaks again. "So, any reason why you still wearing this?" he asks, takes the end of the hat between his fingers and shakes with it so the jingle bell there rings. 

  
Lucas laughs.

  
"I...," he leans closer to Eliott and Eliott's breath hitches, "I stole it," Lucas whispers.

  
"You did _what?!_ "

  
Lucas laughs and Eliott joins him. "Why the hell did you do that?"

  
"I don't know, I kinda like being elf, you know," Lucas shrugs. "It's fun. Imagine living in the Santa's village, oh my god, it's a dream!"

  
Eliott can't stop laughing. This boy is unbelievable.

  
"You may be laughing now but do you even know how many people wanted to take a pic with me? I'm famous!"

  
"Sure, probably the most famous elf ever," Eliott says half serious and then he laughs again.

  
Lucas is smiling so wide at him and he has the cutest dimples and the christmas lights shining in his eyes and it's so so so pretty that Eliott might-

  
"Anyways, I was thinking about christmas kebab. Wanna join me?" Lucas asks with raised eyebrows.

  
Eliott thinks about it for a moment.

But no.

  
"Hm... What about you join me at a very fancy christmas dinner?"

  
"Fancier than kebab for 2,5 euros?"

  
"Fancier than that."

  
"Are you serious?" Lucas asks now a little hessitantly.

  
"One hundred percent."

  
Lucas' watching him for a little and then he says "Okay, yeah, I would love to have a fancy christmas dinner with you," and smiles so bright that he put all the christmas lights to shame.

  
...

  
Eliott takes him to his apartment, then.

  
"Make yourself a home," he says to Lucas after he closes the door behind them. Then he gets an idea. "Go to that room," he points at dining room. "I´ll be right there." 

  
When Eliott enters the living room, he finds Lucas standing there, looking at the table with awe. Then he looks at Eliott and starts laughing. 

  
"What?" Eliott says, half serious in his deer jumpsuit and antlers.

  
"Why are you still have it?" Lucas´ chokes with laugh. 

  
"I..." Eliott comes closer to Lucas and leans to him to whisper "I stole it too," and bites his lip to not smile so wide. 

  
"You did _what?_ " Lucas stares at him with this beautiful blue eyes and Eliott really isn´t that patient and he has a _heart_ , you know, he has a _fucking emotional heart_ and these eyes are breaking it with every single blink with the longest eyelashes he´s ever seen. 

  
"Yeah, it´s so damn comfortable, you have no idea," Eliott smiles and goes to the oven for turkey. "Take a seat."

  
Lucas sits down, smiling, he´s shining and it´s too much, too damn much. 

  
Eliott lights up the candles and serves the food and Lucas is there, right there in front of him and Eliott forgets about his parents and about the fact that they should have been there on fucking christmas eve because he´s with Lucas now and it´s so good, everything with Lucas is so good, and they have fun and eat together while christmas songs playing quietly from the radio and Eliott is happy. 

  
"Would you mind if I ask something?" says Eliott between two bites. 

  
"Go ahead," says Lucas and shoves full spoon to his mouth. "By the way, this is freaking delicious." Eliott just smiles. Yes it is, it is delicious. 

  
"Why are you still wearing the hat? I mean, you´re inside, you can take it off, you know. I won´t tell anyone, I promise," says Eliott and leans to the backrest of his chair. 

  
Lucas looks down and then back up with serious expression. "I can´t."

  
"Why not?" Eliott says with a little frown between his eyebrows. 

  
Lucas leans closer over the table. "I have a baby hedgehog sleeping in my hair," he whispers and Eliott stares, for a moment, taken aback because... _what?_

  
"What?" 

  
Lucas nods and leans back. "I can´t take it off. He has a home there. I can´t just... take it away from him, his shelter, his refuge, can I?" he raises his eyebrows. All serious. 

  
"Yeah right, you can´t do that, it would be really rude," Eliott says, amused and Lucas nods and takes a sip from his shampagne glass. 

  
They eat a little more and then Eliott stands up to clean the table from dirty dishes, when suddenly Lucas stands right next to him, looking all around with frown. 

  
"What are you looking for?" Eliott asks, confused. 

  
"Uh.. mistletoe..." says Lucas, still looking around. _Oh_. Right. Okay, yeah, but-

  
"I don´t have any," admits Eliott. 

  
"You don´t?"

  
"No," says Eliott and the dissapointment in his voice match with the one on Lucas´ face.  


"Oh.." he says, then he reaches a hand and pull out one twig with leaves on it from the vase on the table. Then he holds the twig up between Eliott´s and his foreheads. 

  
"Lucas," says Eliott with amused smile, taking a step closer. "That´s fucking eucalyptus."

  
"Not today, dear," says Lucas softly and leans a little closer and up to Eliott and Eliott kisses him. Finally. He kisses him and he feels Lucas´ hot breath and his soft lips and his tongue running across Eliott´s bottom lip and okay, yeah, okay, this is _good_ , this is so damn good-

  
Eliott cups Lucas´ face and he feels Lucas´ hands holding his forearms and then his shoulders lifting himself up and closer to Eliott and Eliott slips one his hand over Lucas´ waist and presses him closer to his own body. Lucas hums and it vibrates on Eliott´s lips and he feels the jingle bells ringing all around them, so he takes off the elf hat from Lucas´ head and runs his fingers through his hair and it´s, oh man, it IS. Wonderful. 

  
"Eliott..." Lucas mumbles against his lips and pushes to his chest that Eliott stumbles backwards, their lips parted and Eliott lets out the unhappy whine, he should be emarrassed about, but he´s not. He´s really not. 

  
"Lucas, come here, come here-" he says, pulling Lucas closer again by his neck, kissing him again and again until both of them panting and can´t breathe. Eliott looks him in the eyes and Lucas looks unreal with his red lips and flushed cheeks, messy hair and fucking elf suit. 

  
Whatever was Eliott looking for in his eyes, he finds it. So he kisses him again and they stumble to his bedroom door. Eliott pushes him against the door and brings his hands to Lucas´ hair again, because seriously, he will never have enough of it. 

  
Wait-

  
"Lucas, wait..." Eliott pulls away and looks at Lucas' head, then runs his fingers through his hair again. 

  
"What?" Lucas breathes out. 

  
"Where is your baby hedgehog?" Eliott asks just because he can´t not to. 

  
"What?" 

  
"Your hedgehog, where is he?"

  
Lucas´ eyes widen and pats his head. "Fuck, no," he says, looking around over the floor, messing his hair again. "Eli!" he calls and Eliott stares. "Eli, where are you?" 

  
"Eli?" Eliott asks.

  
"Yeah, that´s his name," says Lucas.

  
What the-

  
"His name is Eli?"

  
"Yeah, I named him after you," Lucas smiles at Eliott, looking around again. 

  
"Oh my fucking god," Eliott cups Lucas´ face and presses their lips together. 

  
"But, Eliott-" Lucas trying to say but Eliott kissing him like crazy. "But... my hedgehog-"

  
"We´ll find him later," says Eliott, looking at Lucas´ lips. 

  
Lucas watching him for a while, then nods. "Sounds fair," and pushes Eliott through the door to his bedroom. 

  
They fall into bed, still pressed to each other, still kissing and Eliott thinks, as he lays on his back with Lucas on top of him, this is a dream. This is a fucking dream. Lucas tugs for the zipper on his jumpsuit, pulls it down and kisses Eliott´s bare chest.   
Eliott´s breath hitches in his throat. He tugs for the hem of Lucas´ elfie shirt and pulls it over his head. 

  
Eliott flips them over so he´s hovering above Lucas now, holding himself up on his elbows, leans down to kiss his neck. He feels Lucas´ hands on his back. 

  
Then his jumpsuit is completely gone and then Lucas starts laughing. 

  
Okay... this is _not_ the reaction he would want to hear over his almost naked body. 

  
"What is it?" he asks and Lucas laughs harder. "Lucas," he warns. 

  
"I´m sorry, I-I´m sorry, Eliott, b-but," he laughs and laughs and it´s so precious, Eliott can´t help it and he chuckles himself. "I just realizes again that I´m wearing fucking tights," says Lucas and bursts into another wave of laughter. 

  
Eliott joins him. "Yeah, you are. You are wearing red and white striped tights," Lucas laughs almost hystericaly and Eliott laughs with him. "But I want them gone. Now." 

  
Lucas takes them off in two seconds. 

  
...

  
They lay in bed with happy smiles on their faces, facing each other, trying not to fall asleep, not yet, just a little more time together like this, on the christmas eve, just a little more of looking in the eyes, just a little more of _this_. 

  
"You´re so gorgeous," Eliott whispers, caresses Lucas´ cheek with his fingertips. Lucas´ grip in Eliott´s hair tightens, his smile widens. He´s blinking slowly with heavy eyelids, trying not to fall asleep. Eliott is just the same. "Merry christmas, elfie boy," says Eliott, lets his palm on Lucas´ face and closes his eyes. 

  
"Merry christmas, my dear," whispers Lucas with his hand on the side of Eliott´s neck. 

  
The best christmas Eliott ever had. 

(They forgot about the baby hedgehog.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> What about.... New year´s eve date from Lucas´pov? (yeah I know I told it´s gonna be one shot. Whatever.)
> 
> tumblr: briallenko


End file.
